Lucifer Steelfang
Lucifer Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Backstory Lucifer, like his siblings, he was born in Euphoria, to Virlomi and Raydin. Nothing particularly special happened upon his birth. He was raised in an alternate dimension, so he aged independently from the world. As with most of the Steelfang children, Lucifer learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using his natural talents and magic that he had learnt, having a good understanding and control over them. Lucifer has not shown himself to use other weapons, though. Lucifer has shown himself to be prone to causing trouble, such as when he attacked Windhelm for fun, just to spite Adawulf Sea-Born. He has never deviated from causing trouble of any sort. Appearance and personality Lucifer proves himself as an extremely self centered and mischievous individual, who cannot stop annoying and irritating people of all sorts, although the use of his cosmic powers to play pranks generally results in collateral damage of immense proportions, since he rarely exerts any form of control and has no qualms about hurting innocent people. Lucifer seems to know no limits when it comes to hedonism and debauchery, although inside, his mind is surprisingly sharp and astute at most times. Appearance wise, Lucifer has white hair that reaches his neck, the distinctive blue, slit pupiled eyes of his family and very fair, smooth skin. Lucifer has a mesomorphic build and he stands at 6' 3" When Lucifer flies, he has a pair of batlike wings. His true form possesses three pairs of white wings, like all other members of his family. Lucifer is notable in that his batlike wings have glowing golden webs, with black supporting structures. He leaves a black mist trailing behind him as he flies. Powers and Abilities Lucifer, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat, via the use of brute force. Lucifer can fence and fight with his bare fists with great prowess, the spikes on his gauntlets also serving as deadly weapons. Lucifer possesses extraordinary intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Lucifer was able to easily replicate the ash magic used by Vulcan, simply by interpreting the spells in his mind. Lucifer is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone from accessing his mind, which makes him unreadable by all around him, except people powerful enough to break his mental shields. Lucifer has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting whitish golden beams that emit black mists when he projects pure magicka. All his magic has a dull gold colour, with black mists around them. He has demonstrated his extreme pyrokinetic abilities when he produced a column of fire that reached a height of several kilometers, without effort. Lucifer possesses the ability to produce and control photons and focus them into deadly beams of light, on a scale more than any known form of photokinesis, in a far more effective and efficient manner. Lucifer can also produce, manifest and control dark energy. He can freely invert dark energy and photons, allowing him to bend light in all sorts of inventive ways. When Lucifer uses his powers, light and shadow seem to blend and mix into each other, changing constantly and flickering rapidly. Lucifer himself can convert his body into an exotic mix of photons and dark energy, enabling him to become intangible and shift around at lightspeed due to a lack of friction of any sort on his purely energy body. In this form, Lucifer burns anything he passes through, allowing him to kill enemies just by running through them. Lucifer cannot be damaged by any form of physical weaponry or magic when in his energy form, but a skilled photokinetic or umbrakinetic can actually pull off portions of him and attack him with those portions, injuring him in the process. Lucifer has supernatural regeneration, though, and the amount of focus needed to affect the light that makes up his body is hard to achieve when he is flying everywhere. Lucifer can use the phrase "light is darkness, darkness is light, matter is energy, energy is matter". This causes him to gain the ability to transmute matter, light and shadows freely into each other, which can allow him a massive advantage in battle, simply by turning shadows into weapons, or turning a person's weapon into harmless light. Lucifer's eyes can disintegrate both light and darkness, without leaving any energy behind. What is left behind is only matter and the material world, in a total zero energy state, dropping the temperatures to absolute zero. By simply blinking, Lucifer can glaciate an entire world, and freeze anything. His eyes can also be used to deceive the sense of a person, by removing the ability to sense. Lucifer has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Lucifer can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Lucifer can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Lucifer can fly on his wings at light speed as he can convert his body into light and shift it through the air rapidly. Lucifer can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Lucifer wields a sword normally, as with most of his family members, since that is what he is taught to use when he was young. Lucifer's sword "Light's Inner Shadow" is sword with a demonic design on the hilt, with a straight blade. The sword is able to control photons and collimate them, to fire crescents of focused light. The light is so focused and so contained, these crescents appear black. The blade can further coat its blade with the same focused light and appears to turn black, giving it the ability to cut though almost anything, as well as extend to a length of a few kilometers. When Lucifer draws his sword, lightning strikes from the skies and he grabs the blade from within the lightning. He can still draw the sword within structures/underground, since the lightning phases through any material. (The lightning is also dangerous to Lucifer's opponents. It can and will kill them.) Lucifer wears a suit of black armor. It provides token protection and self repairs when required. Trivia * Lucifer is named for the fallen angel Lucifer. His ability to change light into darkness and darkness into light is partially derived from the falling of an angel. * Lucifer has been known to change his hair and eye colour more frequently than his siblings. * Lucifer does not get along with his sister Uriel. Alternate Art Lucifer Steelfang Redone.jpg|Lucifer, with his sword "Light's Inner Shadow" Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Demigods Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Spellswords